The New Guy
by PandaJayne
Summary: Clary is your typical 16 year old girl. Except for one little thing that makes her different from all the other girls her age, she doesn't want a boyfriend. But what happens when a new guy shows up at her school and is determined to change that?
1. Just ask her out already!

**So I don't really know where this is going... I'm kinda making it up as I go along. Any advice or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Mortal Instruments. It belongs to the brilliant mind of Cassandra Clare. If I did own it there would be a lot more Malec and Clace...**

* * *

"Simon, leave me alone." I groaned into my pillow. Suddenly, my covers were pulled off me exposing me to the brisk morning air. I instinctively curled myself into a ball in an attempt to keep myself warm all the while knowing that it wouldn't do a thing.

"It's time to wake up Clary!" Simon said impatiently.

"I am awake!" I argued sleepily.

"Fine then. It's time to _get_ up Clary!" Simon yelled and when I didn't respond, he proceeded to walk over to my window and yank the curtains open.

I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter to block out the light now streaming into my bedroom but failing miserably. Instead I shoved my face into my pillow. It was difficult to breathe like that but it fixed the light problem.

I heard Simon sigh in annoyance and make his way over to the foot of my bed. _What was he doing?_

Before I could ask him, his wrist clasped around my ankle and he yanked me off of the bed. I landed with a loud and heavy thud onto my hard wooden floor.

"What the hell Simon?" I yelled as I angrily got to my feet, wincing in pain. Boy was I going to be bruised tomorrow...

"Get dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes." he said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I walked, well more like limped over to my closet and pull out the first thing I could find. I quickly got changed all the while muttering all sorts of profanities under my breath. Simon can be such an ass sometimes.

I raced down the stairs and saw Simon waiting at the bottom for me.

"Morning sleepy head." he said smiling at me innocently. The nerve of him...

"It's Saturday Simon. You need to let me have my sleep in." I said resisting the urge to smack him in the head.

"It's 10:45 Clary!" he pointed out.

"So? It's not a sleep in if someone wakes you up. You have to wake up by yourself." I said grabbing my bag and heading out the door. "It's also not a sleep in if you wake up before midday."

At that Simon just rolled his eyes and this time I actually did hit him on the back of his head.

* * *

Two hours later the band started to pack up their gear. I quickly pulled out my ear phones so that Simon wouldn't know that I wasn't actually listening to their crappy band practice.

I know that makes me sound like a bad friend but they really did suck. Even Simon admitted it. I didn't even know why he stuck with it.

"Sooo how were we?" asked Simon as he sidled over to me.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing."

"You weren't even listening were you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"No, I was not." I answered. He simply laughed and shook his head. That's just the kind of friendship me and Simon had. He yanks me out of bed when I'm asleep and I diss his lame band. It's our way of showing affection.

"Wanna go get a bite to eat?" he asked as we made our way out of Eric's garage and down the street. Eric was the self appointed 'leader' of the band.

"Yeah, sure." I said as we started making our way to the little cafe across the street. This was a typical Saturday for us. Go to Simon's band practice then go get a bite to eat and then go see a movie or something. It depends on what we're in the mood for.

Simon is my best friend if you haven't guessed already. And he's kind of my only friend as well. I mean I sometimes talk to Maia and Jordan and I sit with them at lunch when Simon's off sick but I don't know if we can be classified as 'friends'.

Why is Simon my only friend you ask? It's not that I'm unlikeable if that's what you're thinking. I just can't be bothered making other friends. I only have time for three people in my life right now. My mum (Jocelyn), my mum's fiancee (Luke) and Simon. They are the only three people that I completely trust and I'd like to keep it that way.

I did have a dad but I haven't seen or heard from him in six years. He and my mum got a divorce when she found out he was cheating on her. Good riddance in my opinion. He wasn't much of a father to me anyway.

When we arrived at the cafe we took our usual seats at the booth in the far corner. "Hi, what can I get you?" said the waitress and she approached our booth. She pulled a notepad out of her pocket while taking the pen out from behind her ear. A cliche waitress action if you ask me.

"I'll have the double cheeseburger with fries and a frozen coke please." I said without even glancing at the menu. I already had that thing memorised off by heart.

She quickly wrote that down while nodding her head. "And for you?" She asked looking expectantly at Simon. Simon however didn't answer her. He was to busy gawking at the person that had just walked in. Her name was Isabelle Lightwood. One of the most popular girls at school. No matter how much Simon denied it, he had a huge crush on her. Too bad she doesn't even know he exists.

"He'll have the same." I told the waitress. I already knew that was what he was going to order anyway. When the waitress was out of sight I aimed a good kick under the table hitting my desired target which was Simon's shin.

"Ouch! What the hell Fray?" he hissed at me.

"Just go talk to her." I said to him whilst rolling my eyes.

Simon pretended to play dumb. "I have know idea what you're talking about." I could swear that I saw a pink tinge stain his cheeks.

"Isabelle. You obviously like her. Just go ask her out already!"

I was expecting him to deny it which is why I was suprised at his answer. "I can't. She's just going to turn me down." he mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You can't know that for sure!" I argued all though I knew he was probably right.

Simon sighed and looked me straight in the eyes. "Clary, look at me. I wear glasses, I get straight A's, I'm nowhere close to having a six pack and I spend my free time reading comic books. Why on earth would she want to go out with me?" he asked.

"First of all, wearing glasses is hot nowadays, there's nothing wrong with getting straight A's, if your that desperate to get a six pack then start lifting weights and reading comic books is awesome!" I said in one breath.

Simon laughed and shook his head. "I appreciate what you're trying to do but it's never going to happen." he said sadly. He then added as an afterthought, "And only nerds think reading reading comic books is awesome."

I faked a look of hurt at his last comment but couldn't manage to keep a straight face. I already knew I was a total nerd. I take it as a compliment.

I looked over my shoulder to see Isabelle walking over to a booth close to the one where we were currently sitting in. She was followed by her brother Alec and someone else that I didn't recognise.

He had blonde almost golden hair and his eyes were an identical shade of gold. He was a at least 5'11 and was slim but muscular at the same time. When he noticed that I was staring at him, his narrow mouth quirked up into a smirk and he winked at me. I simply rolled my eyes and turned back around in my seat to face Simon only to find that he was once again staring fixatedly at Isabelle.

* * *

**Soooo... Whatcha think? Loved it? Hated it? Is it worth continuing? I'd love to hear your opinions. :D**


	2. I really hate Mondays

**Hey Guys! :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me to their favourite stories! It was a lot more than I expected so again, Thanks! You guys are awesome! **

* * *

"Well I'm stuffed." said Simon as he leaned back is his chair, his hands resting on his stomach.

"I'm not." I said reaching over and grabbing a fistful of his chips and plonking them onto my plate. I'd already finished my meal and yet I was still hungry.

"How can you eat so much and yet stay so thin?" Simon asked me incredulously. Every now and then his eyes would flick back over to Isabelle's booth.

"I dunno. It's one of life's great mysteries." I replied. Most girls would love to eat as much as they want and not put on weight but I just found it annoying. I don't like being small and thin. People assume your fragile and weak, that you can't fight your own battles.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Simon after I'd finished the last of his chips.

Simon looked down at my plate and frowned slightly when he saw I'd finished. "I think I might order some dessert. What about you?"

I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. "You just said you were full! Why do you wan- ooohhh" I said when I realised why he wanted dessert. He was stalling. Trying to make us stay longer. I gave him a knowing smirk.

Simon saw my face and then suddenly became very interested in the menu. "I was thinking the cheesecake or just a sundae. The caramel one looks good." he mumbled hastily.

"Simon! We can't stay here all day just so you can stare at Isabelle. Either man up and talk to her or we're leaving!" I said impatiently.

"I can't just go up and talk to her. Besides, blondie over there's probably already going out with her." he nodded slightly in Isabelle's direction. I already knew who he was referring to so I didn't need to turn around.

"Then I guess we're going." I said giving him a sympathetic look before standing up. Simon payed and then reluctantly followed me to the door.

I briefly glanced back at Isabelle's booth to find the golden haired guy staring at me. He smirked at me, again. He probably thought he looked cool when he did that. That he could have any girl he wanted swooning after him by using that one simple facial expression. Well it wasn't working on me. All it made me do was wonder why he couldn't just smile like a normal person.

* * *

**(TIME SKIP)**

Mondays. How I hated them. I sleepily slapped my hand onto the top of my alarm clock to stop its incessant beeping. I groaned into my pillow. If you haven't already guessed, I'm definitely not a morning person.

I got up out of bed (with great difficulty I can assure you) and stumbled to my closet. After a few minutes of rummaging through my clothes I pulled on my red shirt with 'BAZINGA!' written across the front of it. Simon bought it for me knowing how much I love Big Bang Theory.

I then threw on a hoodie, some faded jeans and a pair of shoes and headed downstairs.

"Morning Clary." Mum greeted me. She was sitting at the counter in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Her red hair was hanging loosely down her back.

People say that I look a lot like my mum. Apart from the red hair, I honestly don't see it. She was tall and slender where as I was short, flat chested and insanely thin. She keeps saying I'm just a 'late bloomer' but I'm already sixteen. I'm pretty sure I've done all of my growing already.

"Mmph" was all that came out of my mouth. My mum knew that I meant it as a good morning so she just chuckled and continued drinking her drink. I was too tired to string together words to make a sentence.

Mum looked at her watch and jumped out of her chair so suddenly that she almost spilt her coffee down the front of her. "Shoot! I was supposed to meet Luke ten minutes ago!" She grabbed her bag off the table and threw on a jacket. "I'll see you later. Don't forget to lock up and please don't blow up the house while I'm gone." she said as she walked out the door.

"I won't!" I yelled back to her but I doubt she heard me. Jeez you blow up one microwave when you're eleven and suddenly everyone thinks your a pyromaniac.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and was just about to start eating when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was a message from Simon.

**I'm at band practice. Eric's taking us to school straight after. Can't give u a lift today. Sorry :(**

I sighed. Looks like I'm walking today. I don't have enough money to get a car so Simon usually gives me a ride to school. I reluctantly texted him back,

**That's ok. See u at school **

I put my phone back and quickly ate my breakfast. I'd have to leave earlier if I was walking seeing as I lived at least twenty minutes away from the school by foot. I quickly tied my flyaway hair into a makeshift ponytail, grabbed my bag and left for school.

I had only been walking about 5 minutes when it started to rain. It was light at first but then it started really pouring. I pulled my hoodie up and cursed myself for not thinking to bring an umbrella.

"Need a ride to school?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw a car had pulled up beside me. It was the guy I saw at the cafe on Saturday. The one with the golden hair. He was looking up at me expectantly but I just shook my head, my wet hair whipping me in the face as I did so.

"I don't get into cars with strangers. Unless you have candy?" I added as a sarcastic afterthought.

He simply laughed and then spoke again. "Sorry, no candy."

I shrugged and continued walking. "Too bad." I said.

"Come on. It's pouring buckets. You'll get soaked." he said driving slowly so that he matched my pace.

"I told you, I don't get into cars with strangers."

"Okay then. My name's Jace, I'm seventeen years old and I live with the Lightwoods. There. I'm not a stranger anymore." I stopped and turned around to look at him. Eh, what the hell. I sighed and got into the car. My mum would kill me if she saw what I was doing but the dry interior of the car looked much more appealing than a fifteen minute walk in the pouring rain.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I buckled my seatbelt. "I'm Clary by the way."

"Nice name. Short for anything?" he asked.

"Clarissa." I replied. He just nodded and continued driving.

It was a nice car I had to admit. The leather was new and shiny and the metal was polished and glistened slightly in the rain. I had to restrain myself from shaking all of the water out of my hair and ruining his expensive looking car.

It was nothing like Simon's beat up second hand car. The seats in his were bursting at the seams. Comic books and empty coffee cups littered the floor because Simon was too lazy to pick them up. His dad had given him the car last year and Simon gladly accepted it. He didn't care what state it was in as long as the engine still worked.

I stared sullenly out of the window. The rain was coming down so heavily that all I could see was the blurry outlines of houses and the occasional tree. I began shivering as the freezing cold water eventually seeped through my shirt, chilling me to the bone. It definitely wasn't the best way to start the day.

Jace must have noticed my shivering and turned on the heater. I smiled up at him gratefully. It was no easy feat either considering how much my teeth were chattering.

We were almost at the school and neither of us had said another word. I was actual quite comfortable with the silence and was happy to let it continue when I accidentally let something slip out of my mouth.

"How come you live with the Lightwood's?" As soon as I said it I instantly regretted it. I just met the guy, he obviously doesn't want to tell me his whole life story. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I added hastily seeing as he wasn't saying anything.

"No, that's okay." he said seeming unfazed by my question but I noticed that his grip on the steering wheel tightened slightly. "They're my cousins actually. My parents died a few years ago and I've been living with the Lightwood's ever since." he said simply.

"Oh," I said, mentally cursing myself for not coming up with a better reply. "How come I haven't seen you around before?" I asked.

"I used to go to boarding school but they kicked me out a few months ago for setting the teacher's desk on fire."

I looked up at him shocked. "Why?" I asked him.

He shrugged before replying, "She was pissing me off."

"Watch out guys we got a badass over here." I muttered turning to the window again. He must have heard me as he started laughing.

We pulled into a parking spot just outside the school and I was just about to get out when Jace stopped me.

"Are you doing anything after school?" he asked. Completely caught off guard by his question, I stumbled to find an answer.

"Uh, n-nothing as far as I know. Why?"

He shrugged again and gave me a smirk identical to the one that he gave me at the cafe. Just smile for once! It's honestly not that hard! "Want to hang out? Go get a bit to eat or something?" he asked.

Wow that wasn't what I was expecting. I mean I only just met this guy a few minutes ago, now he's asking me out?

"No thanks," I said lamely as I started to get out of the car. A confused look crossed Jace's angular face. Clearly he wasn't used to being rejected.

"Why not?" he asked, still shocked. I was standing half in and half out of the car, trying to leave but not wanting to seem rude. People walking pass started giving me weird looks and I was anxious to get to class to avoid the stare of curious eyes.

"I'm not interested in dating anyone right now." I said honestly. "Besides, I'm not the kind of girl you'd want to be seen with." I finally stepped out of the car shutting the door firmly behind me.

I didn't turn back to look at Jace as I knew that by doing so would only bring on a wave of guilt. I didn't hear his door open so I assumed he was still getting used to the fact that he had been rejected.

A guy as good looking as him was probably used to getting any girl he wanted so I could understand his confusion. But what I don't understand is why he wanted to go out with me in the first place.

I'm the girl that everyone avoids at school, the one that everyone calls a freak behind my back. I'm not pretty, talented or popular. Like I said before, I'm definitely not the type of girl Jace would want to be seen with.

* * *

**Wow that was a lot longer than I thought it was... Anyway, Don't forget to review! Remember, any criticism or writing tips are always welcome :)**


	3. What's the catch?

The first half of the day passed fairly quickly. Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I was walking to the cafeteria with Simon, listening to him complain about the pile of homework that his math teacher had assigned him. "He said that we had to have all of the questions completed by tomorrow and-"

"Hi Carrie!" Interrupted a voice to my left. I turned and was suprised to see Isabelle was walking along beside me. She was already quite tall so add her six inch heeled boots to the equation and she towered over me. I felt like such a midget walking in between Simon and Isabelle. I was anyway but still...

"It's Clary actually." I corrected her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said giving me an apologetic but dazzling smile. Her teeth were straight and pearly white and I felt a pang of jealousy. Even after having braces for two years my teeth weren't nearly as perfect as Isabelle's.

"What do you want Isabelle?" I snapped at her a lot more venomously than I intended. Fortunately she didn't notice.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to sit with us at lunch." she replied brightly. I looked over at Simon and he looked almost as shocked as I felt.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked, a small frown appearing on her flawless face.

"Well up until now you've never said a word to me. Or even acknowledged my existence for that matter."

"Oh," said Isabelle. She pushed her glossy black hair back behind her ear before continuing. "I'm sorry about that."

I waited for her to say more but it soon became evident that she was finished. "I'm really, uh, flattered and frankly quite shocked that you would ask us to sit with you but I think I'm going to pass." Suddenly I felt a sharp pain jab me in the side of my stomach just below my ribcage. Simon had elbowed me.

"What?" I hissed at him just loud enough that he could hear me but quiet enough so that Isabelle couldn't. Simon grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side away from Isabelle.

"What are you doing?" he asked me in disbelief. "Why are you saying no?"

"Because I don't want to sit at their table. They're a bunch a pretentious snobs who think they're superior to everyone." I said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that? You haven't had the chance to get to know them!" Simon argued.

"I don't want to get to know them!" I snapped.

"Clary, please." Simon pleaded looking me right in the eye. "For me?" he asked. He looked so pathetically desperate that I couldn't help but give in.

"Fine." I sighed. Simon jumped up and down like a giddy school girl clapping ecstatically. I cracked up laughing but he didn't care.

"Thank you so much! I owe you one!"

"No. You owe me a million." I stated still trying to control my laughter. Simon just nodded and we walked back over to Isabelle.

"Fine." I said in defeat. Isabelle's eyes lit up and she jumped up and down exactly like Simon had a few seconds earlier.

"Great!" She grabbed my arm and then Simon's and led us into the cafeteria. Simon blushed furiously when Isabelle grabbed his arm but luckily I was the only one that noticed.

We were guided over to a table in the middle of the cafeteria. I looked longingly over at the table Simon and I usually sit at. It was small and cramped into the corner but it was away from all the noise and the prying eyes of my classmates.

Isabelle took a seat next to her brother and Simon quickly occupied the empty seat next to her. All of the other seats were taken except for one. When I saw who it was next to I actually considered ditching Simon and sitting at our table in the corner.

"Hey Red! Long time no see!" Jace waved at me and patted the seat next to him, implying that I should sit down. I didn't really have another choice so I reluctantly joined him.

"I see you got my invitation then." Jace said before taking a bite out of his sandwich. Everyone knows to bring their own food for lunch as the food the school provides tastes like crap. I'm not entirely sure it's even edible.

"What invitation?" I asked genuinely curious.

"To sit at our table."

I had my own sandwich half way to my mouth when realisation dawned on me. "You sent Isabelle?"

"Yep." I sat there trying to process this information. People walking by kept staring at me and Simon. It was completely understandable. We didn't fit in here. Everyone sitting at the table was either attractive or popular and Simon and I didn't fit either of those categories. Which makes it all the more confusing that Jace would want us at his table.

"What's the catch?" I asked him seriously. He looked at me completely startled.

"Why would there be a catch?"

"Because there's always a catch." I snapped at him. "Me and Simon don't fit in here. Everyone knows it. So what do you want from us?" I said my voice rising. The others at the table had stopped eating and were looking curiously in our direction. Even Simon managed to peel his eyes away from Isabelle long enough to give me a questioning glance.

"Nothing. Maybe I was just being friendly. Have you ever considered that?" he said calmly. I just glared at him.

"I don't believe you." I said skeptically. I got up to leave but stopped when Jace grabbed my arm.

"I only asked you to sit with us because I want to get to know you better. I promise you, there is no ulterior motive for my actions." He said looking me straight in the eyes. There was something strange about them; They were unlike anything I've ever seen before. Not just that they were gold which in itself is quite unusual but there was something else. They were so, so... hypnotising and full of depth. I felt like I could just sit there all day looking into his eyes and never get bored.

Jace released my arm, snapping me back into reality. I sighed signalling that I gave up. "Fine," I grumbled. I seemed to be saying that a lot lately...

I expected Jace to do his 'oh-so-charming' smirk but he startled me by actually smiling for once. His teeth were almost perfect like Isabelle's except for one little chip on one of his front teeth. Somehow this reassured me. Finding a flaw in what I assumed was a flawless person.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little shorter than the last chapter. Well a lot shorter but oh well. It was kind of just a filler. I have a few ideas for the story but I still haven't really planned where it's going so for now I'm just winging it. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them :D**

**On my other story I did shout outs to whoever reviewed but because so many people reviewed for this story I don't think I'll be able to put everyone. I'm still pretty shocked about that to be honest. I'm more of a reader than a writer. Anyway, so thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are amazing! No you're more than that, you're SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT! (Any Starkid fans out there get the reference? No? Oh well...) I just want to quickly reply to someones review. No this story isn't 'magical'. Clary, Jace and all that are not shadowhunters and Simon is not a downworlder (although he does make one sexy vampire).**


	4. Smile

Why is it that whenever you want time to slow down is goes by in the blink of an eye but when you want time to hurry up it goes by excrutiatingly slow? I looked up at the clock for the billioneth time and it still said that it was five minutes until school finishes. I swear it said the same thing half an hour ago.

I had long stopped listening to what the teacher was saying as did everyone else in the class. By now my entire page was filled with random doodles that I had absent mindedly been drawing. I loved drawing. Most people usually express how they feel by talking about it or writing in a journal but I had a different tactic. I would draw.

I was just adding the finishing touches to a sunflower when a piece of scrunched up paper landed on my desk in front of me. I looked up curious to who had thrown it. Jace was looking at me from a few desks away. He nodded at the paper indicating that I should open it.

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion as I unfurled the paper. Written in an untidy scrawl were the words _'Hey Red'. _I looked up at Jace and he gave me a preppy wave accompanied with an overly cheesy grin. I rolled my eyes and wrote a message beneath his. _'Passing notes are we? Isn't that a little juvenile?'_

I looked up at the teacher to see if the coast was clear. She had her back facing the class as she was writing notes on the whiteboard. I took this as an opportunity to toss the ball of paper back to Jace.

When he read what I had written he chuckled. The teacher whirled around glaring at Jace. "Silence, Mr Wayland!" she snapped at him.

"Sorry Miss," Jace said apologetically. The teacher turned back to the board and continued writing.

While I was trying my best to stifle my laughter Jace threw the paper back over. I unfolded it and read what he wrote. _'Yes we are passing notes and yes it is a little juvenile. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to get a bite to eat after school?'_

I frowned a little and quickly wrote back. _'I told you already. I don't want to go out with you.' _I tossed it back to him and continued doodling assuming that that was the end of our conversation. He surprised me by throwing it back a few seconds later.

It read, _'I'm not talking about a date. Just a couple of friends hanging out. You can even invite the dork if you want.' _I knew exactly who he was refering to when he said dork.

I angrily wrote back, pressing so hard that I was surprised that I didn't put a hole in the paper. _'That "dork" happens to be my best friend. He does have a name you know." _I scrunched up the paper a little more forcefully than I intended to and ditched it at Jace's head.

Before he had time to read what I had written the bell went. I grabbed my bag, swung it over my shoulder and stormed out of the room.

"Clary! Wait!" I spun around and waited for Jace to catch up to me. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to offend Simon. It's kind of hard to convey sarcasm in writing." he paused waiting for me to say something but continued when he realised I was going to. "Soo what do you say? Wanna come?"

He gave me a pleading look. I had trouble figuring out whether it was sincere or not. "Okay." What! Why did I say that? I don't want to go! What the hell is wrong with me?

"Great!" Jace said smiling fully for the second time since I met him.

"You should do that more often." I said before I could stop myself. Damn it! This guy was really messing with my head.

"Do what?" he asked confused. He raised an eyebrow at me and I silently envied him for being able to do that. No matter how many times I've tried I've never been able to do it.

"Smile." I said simply.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter kinda sucked. I don't really go much on it to be honest. But seeing as I haven't updated in a while I felt obligated to give you guys something. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed. You've seriously made my week :D Don't forget to review this chapter! **


	5. Dine and Dash

**I am sooooooooo sorry guys! I completely forgot to update! At first I was putting it off because I couldn't think of what to write next and then I just forgot about it completely! I'm so sorry! I had a few people say that the last chapter was a little short and I agree with you guys. I usually try to make my chapters around 1,500 words and whenever I do make a short one it's because I can't think of anything else to write. I also tried to make Jace a little meaner in this one as someone said they felt he was being too nice. And also, someone requested more romance. I really don't want to get Jace and Clary together too early in the story so if clace is what you're wanting, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a little bit longer. I will try to put in a little romance between the other characters just so you don't get bored though. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating. Now on with the story! :)**

**P.S I've placed a Big Bang Theory quote in here. Virtual cookies for anyone who can find it!**

* * *

I sat there silently drinking my hot chocolate. Its warmth had long since leeched into the air but my fingers remained tightly wrapped around the mug trying to soak up any that remained.

The buzz of conversation could be heard from all directions, the majority of it coming from our booth. Isabelle and another girl, Aline I think it was, were talking animatedly to eachother about clothes, makeup and all that other crap that I took absolutely no interest in.

I would talk to Simon but he was too busy pretending to be interested in what Isabelle was saying. He smiled at everything she said and laughed at her jokes even if they weren't remotely funny. I thought he looked like a complete idiot but Isabelle seemed to be loving the attention.

The rest of the 'gang' consisted of Alec, Sebastian, Kaelie and of course, Jace. Alec and Jace were deep in conversation and Sebastian and Kaelie were busy playing tonsil hockey with eachother leaving me the odd one out. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, unsure what the social protocol was for these type of situations.

Jace must have sensed my uneasiness as he cleared his throatly loudly and announced "Let's go back to my place, shall we?"

He climbed out of his seat and everyone else followed pursuit. They all headed toward the door and I was about to follow when I realised something. "Wait, we haven't paid yet." I pointed out.

Everyone except Simon laughed at what I had said and I failed to see the humour behind it. "Haven't you ever heard of a 'dine and dash'?" Jace said smirking.

"No," I said honestly. A few more laughs accompanied this and again, I failed to see what was so funny. "But I'm assuming it means you're not going to pay."

"Yep. Why should we? The food was average and the service was crappy. Now let's go before someone sees." Jace said heading to the door and ushering everyone out. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I was just beginning to change my mind about Jace, believing he was actually a decent guy and then he goes and does this.

"You can't do that!" I argued. I looked to Simon for support but he was purposely avoiding eye contact.

Jace just chuckled and I had to repress the urge to punch him in the face. "If you're worried about getting caught, don't be. I've done this a million times and I've never once been caught out." I hesitated before reluctantly walking over to the door that he was politely holding open for me.

"Wait," I said stopping. Jace looked at me curiously. "I left my phone at the booth." I said lying through my teeth.

Jace quickly looked around the cafe, in search of the waitress probably. "Okay, be quick. I'll be in the car." He said before he walked out to the car park.

I quickly walked back to the table pulling out my wallet as I did so. I left the money for the food and drinks as well as a generous tip just as the waitress came out of the kitchen. I smiled politely at her and thanked her before walking out.

"Come on Red, we're losing daylight." Jace said, his head stuck out the window of his car.

I shook my head. "I think I might actually head home. I'm feeling pretty tired." It wasn't exactly a lie. The hot chocolate did make me feel a bit sleepy.

Now it was Isabelle's turn to poke her head out the window. "Don't be such a buzz kill. Even Simon here is coming." Isabelle draped her arm around Simon as if I didn't know who he was and it needed to be pointed out to me. Simon's face went bright red and he stared intently at the car floor rendering the death glare I was giving him pointless.

"Simon can go if he wants but I'm going home." I said through gritted teeth. I turned around and stomped off before anyone could argue against me.

* * *

*Time Skip*

I was lying on my bed, trying to make pictures out of the patterns on the ceiling when my phone rang. I rolled onto my stomach and picked up my phone. The caller ID showed that it was Simon calling. Reluctantly, I answered.

"What?" I snarled at him.

"I wanted to apologise," he began.

"For what? For making me sit with those jerks at lunch? For not backing me up when they wanted to do a dine and dash? For-"

"Clary, stop. I'm sorry, okay? I just don't see why you hate them so much. They're really not that bad." Simon said. I was about to contradict him when he interupted.

"Yes, the dine and dash wasn't a very nice thing to do but they're actually really friendly. You just need to get to know them a little better. Come on, Clary. It wouldn't kill us to meet new people."

"Actually it could kill us to meet new people. They could be murderers, or the carriers of unusual pathogens or-" I began.

"I'm being serious here." Simon interrupted. "I think it's time we widened our circle."

"Well I'm perfectly happy with the circle I have now and I have no intentions of changing it." I said firmly. I could hear Simon sigh on the other end of the phone. "Fine you do what you want. But I don't support this." I told him.

"And you won't get angry again?" Simon asked cautiously.

"No, I promise I won't get angry." I said. "I can't believe you, of all people, are lecturing me about be more sociable."

Simon just laughed. "Goodnight, Clary." he simply said.

* * *

**I personally don't go much on this chapter. It seems a little rushed and choppy to me but I'd still love to hear your opinions about it! :D And I'm sorry if this is still too short. I'm really trying to make them longer but I just can't think of what else to write...**


	6. Meeting Magnus

My hand flew across the page of my sketchpad adding in the final details of my drawing. The picture depicted a mystical forest with wild flowers blooming here and there. A pond sat in the centre of the forest with rays of sunlight reflecting incandescently in the water. In my opinion, it was one of my best drawings yet.

"You've got a real talent there." I jumped, startled at the sound of the voice. I had been so focused on my drawing that I hadn't notice that I was no longer alone. I looked up and immediately spotted the owner of the voice.

He was quite long and lean but slighty muscled at the same time. He had spiked black hair that appeared to be dusted with glitter and he was wearing tight leather pants complete with flashy and multicoloured accesories. It was a very odd thing to be wearing to school. Heck, it was an odd thing to wear in general. I'd never met anyone who dressed like that in my life.

The thing that caught my attention the most though, wasn't his hair or ridiculus outfit choice, but his eyes. The were sort of a greenish yellow colour and looked vaguely similar to a cat's. The fact that his pupils appeared almost vertical also gave them a sort of feline look to them.

"Uh, thanks." I simply said after recovering from my initial shock. The guy casually tossed my bag off to the side and sat down beside me acting like we'd known for ages and that this was just an everday routine for us.

"Sorry to be blunt but, who are you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

The guy leant his head back on the tree that we were currently sitting under and closed his eyes, which I now noticed were lightly brushed with blue eye shadow. "Magnus." he replied, his eyes remaining closed. I smiled slightly at his one word answer.

"Clary." I said picking up my sketch book that had slid off my lap from my earlier scare. Magnus nodded slightly as if he were approving of my name.

"Watcha doing out here all by yourself, Clary?" Magnus questioned me. My smile slid off my face only to be replaced by a frown. It was lunchtime and everyone else was currently pigging out in the cafeteria. Simon had insisted on sitting with Isabelle but I had refused to join him.

"My friend prefers to sit with the popular group than with me." I said miserably and while I subconciously began ripping tufts of grass out of the ground. Magnus -having opened his eyes again without me realising- saw me demolishing the patch of grass in front of me and suddenly looked horrified.

"What are you doing?" he half yelled at me. I jumped, shocked at his sudden change of emotion. He grabbed my hand that was pulling the grass out and held it out in front of him. "You're ruining your nails!" he said inspecting my hand. He tsked disapprovingly when he saw the amount of dirt that had collected under my nails.

I stared at him disbelievingly. "Why does it matter?" I asked confused. Now it was his turn to look at me disbelievingly.

"Why does it matter?" he asked, outraged. "Oh, Clary. I have so much to teach you." he said sadly, lightly shoving my hand back at me. I laughed at his reaction and he looked at me as if I were nuts. In my opinion, it should be the other way around.

"So why aren't you sitting with your other friends?" Magnus asked, casually resuming our conversation from before.

"Don't have any others." I admitted sheepishly. I expected him to make fun of me or stare at me incredulously but to my surprise, he didn't do either of those things.

"It's still more friends than I have." he shrugged, not in the least bit bashful. I looked at him sadly. That must get pretty lonely. I decided to voice my thoughts and he simply shrugged again.

"Not really. If I ever do get bored I can always start a conversation with myself." he said jokingly. I laughed again. Usually, I find it difficult to keep a conversation going with someone I just met. It always felt awkward and foreign to me but with Magnus, it was easy. The casual banter between us felt completely natural, like I'd known him for ages.

The shrill blare of the bell could be heard ringing throughout the air, signalling the end of lunch. Magnus stood up first and offered me his hand to help me up which I accepted. "Meet me back here after school." he said, shifting his bag so that it rested more comfortably on his back.

"Why. What are we going to do?" I asked curiously. I shoved my sketch book back into my bag and swung one strap over my shoulder.

"You need a manicure." he said grinning at me before walking off to his next class. _Oh joy..._

* * *

*Time Skip*

"So where are your parents?" I asked Magnus whilst admiring my newly manicured nails. They were painted a brilliant green colour that greatly resembled the colour of my eyes. I had insisted on just clear nail polish but Magnus refused to listen and told the lady at the salon to go with green. I have to admit, I was starting to like the colour.

"Who knows. They're hardly ever here." Magnus replied nonchalantly as he walked into the room holding two mugs of hot chocolate. He handed me one and I smiled up at him in gratitude.

"So tell me about this friend of yours." Magnus said casually. He saundered over to a magenta couch opposite of me, plopped himself down and placed his elbows on his knees with his head resting on his hands. "Tell me the tale." he said looking at me expectantly.

I sighed. "He's head over heels with Isabelle Lightwood and has now joined the 'popular crew' just to spend time with her." I said putting air quotation marks around 'popular crew'.

"And?" Magnus asked.

"That's it." I said confused.

"That's it? Well that's pathetic. I was hoping for some good goss." Magnus said slightly annoyed. He flung his arms in the air dramatically and leant back in his seat. "I honestly don't see a problem there. Isn't it everyone's ambition to become popular? You've practically been offered an invitation and yet you chose to spend your lunchtime with me underneath a tree. And they say I'm the crazy one..." Magnus said shaking his head before grabbing his mug off the table next to him and taking a sip.

"I'd rather spend time under a tree than join them." I grumbled miserably. "A tree's much better company."

Magnus snorted at my comment causing him to start choking on his drink. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Strange as he may be, I was beginning to like Magnus.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. But hey, you got to meet Magnus at least! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and a double thanks to everyone who gave me advice and ideas. You guys rock! :)**


End file.
